Wonderful
by Kairi the Strong
Summary: What happens when a girl from a family of great tainers isn't what she was expected to be? And Who are Teams Latios and Latias. Chapter Four: Sierra returns to Universal, but are the reasons goodor bad. Read to find out. Chapter 1, 2, 3 Redone
1. meet Sierra

Me: Yippee! My first chapter of my first Fic. ASH KETCHUM WHAT ARE YOU DOING! (REDONE)

Ash: Nothing. (Hides marker and paper)

Disclaimer person (aka my best bud): Ficgrl555 doesn't own pokemon… she does own Sierra and Kam though.

Wonderful Chapter 1: The Beginning

Sierra's P.O.V.

Our story, or rather, _my _story starts in the small town of Universal. (A/N No not Universal City, gees) You see, my name is Sierra Ketchum and I've got a lot to live up to, if I want to or not. Do you want to know why? My father, Ash Ketchum, is the Pokemon Master, my mother, Misty, is the Water Pokemon Master, and last is my brother Kam. He is the most obnoxious person in the world. I mean, I love my brother, yet hate him. Girls are only friends with me because I'm related to 'the hottest guy ever!' Well let's just start the story.

In the small town of Universal, the biggest decision of a soon to be trainer was happening. No not what pokemon to get but…

"Mom! I don't know what to wear!" Called ten year old Sierra Ketchum to well, duh, her mom.

"Honestly, Ash it's not that funny," Misty said to her husband who was chuckling. "Ye- yes i-it i-is, Mi-misty," Ash said still chuckling.

"Sierra! Just wear a shirt and some jeans! Oh, do you want to hit you father or can I do it?" she yelled. Upstairs Sierra was chuckling, though she had more control over her voice

"It's okay, Mom! You do it!" Once she was dressed she ran down the stairs for breakfast. Only then she looked at the clock. "Shoot! Can't eat mom, got to go! Bye!" With that said, she ran out to Gary's Lab. When she got there she found out that she was right on time.

"That's a first" she admitted to Gary, embarrassed. "Well, I've got four choices for you. Pikachu, Torchic, Squirtle, or Chikorita." Gary said after he finished laughing. "So what do you want, pipsqueak?"

"Oh, shut up. I want Torchic."

"Ok, Ok. Gees. Here, pipsqueak. Treat her well."

"Don't sweat it. Oh, and don't expect me to let that pipsqueak stuff slide," she warned.

"Yeah, whatever. Now get home pipsqueak."

"I AM NOT A PIPSQUEAK!"

As Sierra was walking home, she took grabbed her Poke Ball. She released her torchic. "Hmm, I'll name you Flame. Do you like that?"

Flame nodded and squeaked. "Ok, lets get home and rest before we leave.

TBC

Me: sooooooooooooooooooooooo did you like it? Did ya! Did ya!

Bff: Sorry about her. She's had sugar. Hey that's mine!

Me: Not anymore! Mwaha- Ow!


	2. going, going, gone

Me: Have you seen anything strange lately? (Creepy grin)

Brock: No.

Me: Oh, ok. (Grins wider)

Ash: (Whispering so crazy author doesn't hear) Run!

Me: Ash do I need to make Misty come in here!

Ash…

Disclaimer (Me): I don't own Pokemon. I do own the kids though.

Wonderful Chapter 2: The Meeting

_Hi, my name is Ash Ketchum. I have two kids, Kam and Sierra. They are as different as can be. Kam is five years older than Sierra, which probably had something to do with what she did; _I'm_ not allowed to tell._

…………………………………………………………………….

Once Sierra got out of the lab, she ran home, (very quickly, if you don't mind me adding) and saw her older brother coming out of the house.

"Kam!" she yelled, "What are you doing home?"

"What, I'm not allowed to see my baby sister?"

"Not when she's about to leave. Don't you get it? I'm going Mom!"

With that, she stormed out of the house.

She heard her dad say, "What's wrong with that girl."

She was only half way to the gate when she heard that. When she turned around, Ash saw that she was crying. She turned back to the gate and started running toward it. When she got to it she quickly opened it and closed it again seeing as her father was probably coming over to apologize

She was at the edge of the forest when she turned her head and gave him a glare. Only the glare that his wife or daughter could give him.

"Why'd you have to say that," she asked, anger and fury in every word, "you just lost your daughter. Goodbye."

With that said she walked into the forest, and being Ash Ketchum's daughter, guess what happens. Yep, she gets lost. Though it was in that forest that she found her destiny, which you'll find out about later.

Anyway, as she ran through the forest, she caught an eevee, which she named Ericia (pronunciation: Airisia). Then, when she finally rested about 3 hours after running, she finally stumbled to the start of her true journey…

……………………………………………….

There, I finally redid this chapter. See ya soon!


	3. Meeting Marie, Crissy, and others

Ok, for all the people who reviewed and said they needed to be longer, I'm sorry that they were short. I'll try harder.

If you're wanting to know why it's taking so long for me to update, two reasons. 1, my dog died. 2, my internets been down

Disclaimer: No, ArtemisBlack555 doesn't own Pokemon

'Cuz if I did, I would be in it and marry Brock I do own all of the daughters and sons of all the original characters, and me! (walks out daydreaming about anime boys and Tom Felton)

Chapter 3 The Meeting of Sierra and Marie and the Girls

_Hello. I'm Marie Stone,_ _and I'm the Leader of an all girl association, but we're known as Team Latias. But, unfortunately, like any other team, we have rivals. Their name is Team Latios. They are an all boy team. We are just about to go on a mission. Goodbye._

……………………………………

Sierra was running through the forest that connected Universal and Mercury again when she ran into an older girl. "Oh, I'm so sorry; I can't believe I just did that." She apologized

"It's ok. Really," The girl said, "My names Marie, Marie Stone. What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, I just made my whole family hate me."

"What happened?"

As Sierra told Marie what had happened, the older girl nodded and looked thoughtful.

"Come with me. I can take you somewhere you'll be appreciated."

"Where?" Sierra asked with curiosity.

"A place where girls just like you are. Ok, their not just like you, but they have similar pasts. It's a total girl place. No boys, no judgment aside from regular girl judgment, and best of all, no worries but missions and Team Latios. It's a trainer place. Coming?" (Ok if you haven't figured it out yet, two things, 1, reread Maries starting paragraph, 2, read on.)

"O-ok, my names Sierra Ketchum by the way," She answered, still tired from running and crying.

"Come on."

After a few hours in the forest, they got to a clearing. In the clearing was the biggest building she had ever seen. On a sign nearby, I read, ALL GIRL POKEMON TRAINING BOARDING SCHOOL. When Marie saw me looking at the sign she said "That covers up who we really are when people wander here while traveling."

"One thing you haven't told me, who are you guys?" (Ok, if you still haven't figured it out, Marie's about to tell.)

Marie was about to answer when a girl in a green uniform came up. "Marie, I've been looking for you. The new girl's awesome!" She said. She had green (I changed it from May and Brendan to May and Drew) hair that came to her shoulders and had blue eyes.

"Oh, she is, Crissy? Good. This is Sierra Ketchum," She waved. "Sierra, this is Crissy.

"Hi, I'm a grass Pokemon trainer. Ok, well, not really. I'm the one who trains the grass Pokemon trainers. So, I'm a trainer trainer…" Crissy said.

"Umm… I want to be a fire trainer." Sierra looked at their shocked faces and added, "Is that a problem?"

"No, of course not. It's just we don't get many fire trainers." They said quickly.

"Oh, I get it. So you train different types of Pokemon here, just in different groups?" Sierra said.

"Exactly!" a girl yelled. "Here I'll take you to the Fire Dorm. This way." She added as Marie and Crissy glared at her.

"Ok," I said. "So, I'm guessing they **don't** want us yelling off the top of our lungs." Sierra said, teasing her. "I'm Sierra."

"Ha, ha, very funny, Sierra. Here we are. I'm Sam, by the way. Let's see where you will sleep, my friend. Ok, there are two rooms. Amelia Livenston, the snobbiest person alive, but great cordinator. Trisha Carmichael isn't the most pleasant person, but she's cool."

"I take mean over snob any day."

"Okay! Wait, isn't that really the same thing?"

"I dunno."

"Anywho let's go. She's on the Second floor. Come on!" They started racing up the stairs until Sam said. "Wait!"

"Why?" Sierra asked, confused.

"Because, you need to talk to the person in charge of the dorms, I think her office is over there." She was pointing to room with a sign that said Dorm Office in big, red letters.

"No, Really?" She looked at her friend, "I'm going." Sierra walked over to the room and knocked.

"Come in" Someone said, sounding annoyed.

"Hi, I'm new and I need-"

"A dorm, right. Hi, I'm Trisha Carmichael. I'm in charge of the fire dorms." She said

"You had a roommate wanted sign on the board."

"Yeah, so?"

"Is it still open? If it is I would like to… um…"

"You don't need to, you know. We have empty dorm rooms."

"Oh, ok. Um… where do I go?"

"Down the hallway, second door on the left is open. Here's a key." She tossed it to her.

"Thanks. Oh, one question, why do you have posts for roommates when there are open dorms?"

"I don't know…"

"Well, I guess I'll see you around, right?"

Trisha gave her a smile, "Sure. Get out of here, runt." (Sierra broke her shell!)

…………………………………………………………………

"Ok, Sierra, I have to see how good you are, so get ready to battle!" Sam said, ushering her friend out of the dorms.

"Fine, let's do this. Flame, I choo-, no, come on out Flame!" Sierra said, stopping herself from using her father's phrase.

In a bright flash, her orange Pokemon was standing in front of her. "You ready, Flame?" The small chick looked at her and squeaked. "Good, me too."

"Let's do this thing Amber!" Sam yelled, sending a cyndaquil out. "Let's go."

"Flame, scratch!" The small chick did just that, hurting the other fire type slightly. "Good job."

"Amber, quickly, use tackle!"

"Try to dodge!" The two Pokemon collided, with Flame coming out the worst.

"Flame! Are you ok?" Sierra smiled as Flame got up. "Ok flame, let's try this. Peck!"

"Dodge it Amber!" But it was too late. The small chick had managed to hit it with enough force to knock it out.

"Good job, Sierra. I need to tell Marie how you did, so I'll run by your room tonight." Sam said before she ran off. The red-head just rolled her eyes at her blond friend.

'Wait friend? My first real friend, someone who won't use me? Wow' She thought as she headed to the dorms. As she passed Trisha, she smiled. She fell asleep with one thought, 'I could, possibly, get used to this…'

……………………………………………………

There, I redid and really fixed this story. I hope you like the redone third chapter!


	4. One year later

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN

-s-t-a-r-t-

_Hi, I'm Kam Ketchum, my little sister is Sierra, as all of you know. The day she stormed off was terrible. I still haven't forgiven dad or myself for letting her leave. I was surprised when I saw her after a year._

"Sierra, Crissy, Ali (She's a water trainer), you three have a mission. You need to go to Universal Town and retrieve (steal) these Pokemon from the lab there. Sierra, I trust you can show them the way?"

"Of course, Marie," the now 11 year old girl said. She wore black jeans and a red shirt. On her belt, she had five pokeballs, one of which held her first Pokemon, which had evolved to a blaziken.

"Go on then, you three, and be careful. Team Latios can jump out at any time."

"Right!" The three girls said as they left the room.

'I hope they'll be ok…' Marie thought as she stood.

………………………………

"Ok, girls, you ready?" Crissy asked, putting her dark green hair in a ponytail.

"Yes." Ali said. She had black hair and blue eyes.

"Of course, now let's go. The longer we wait, the less time we have to retrieve the Pokemon." Sierra said, walking silently into her hometown. 'I hope no one recognizes me…' she thought as they got closer to the lab.

"Hey Pipsqueak!" no such luck. Walking out of the lab was none other than Professor Gary Oak himself.

Sierra groaned. "Hi, Gary," she said in a flat voice, looking up at the man.

"It's been a while, Sierra. What has it been, a year?"

"Yes," she said, motioning for the other two to finish the mission.

"I have a few new discoveries," he said, wondering what had happened to the little pipsqeak he'd known. "Want to see?"

"Umm, I can't. I actually need to be leaving no- "

"Fira! We need you!" Crissy cried from within the building. Sierra rushed past a surprised Gary and into the lab.

When she entered, she saw her teammates battling two boys and one boy watching. When Sierra saw him, she was shocked. Standing there in all his oh-so-great glory, was Kam, her older brother.

"Looks like it's you and me." She said, pulling out a pokeball. She caught Crissy and Ali's eyes, telling them silently what to do. They nodded. "Come on out Flame!" she yelled, slightly changing her voice.

"Who're you?" Kam asked, but he thought, 'She seems familiar, like I met her once. Oh well, just got to fight her.'

"That information is classified, Kam Ketchum." Sierra smirked.

"Marsh, I choose you," he said in a way that reminded the fire trainer of her father.

"Flame, use blaze kick!" Flame hit, but it did little damage.

"Marsh, mud shot!"

"Dodge it!" Unfortunately, the fire Pokemon didn't react quickly and the mud hit, knocking the poor Pokemon off its feet. As it got up, its trainer called, "You all right?"

It grunted and she rolled her eyes. "Emb-" she started, but it was quickly cut off by the door slamming open to show Ash, Misty, and Gary. "Shoot! Grass, Aqua, get what we need. And hurry!" The two girls nodded and ran to the other side of the room.

"Hey! Don't take those!" Ash yelled. Suddenly, embers started flying at him. He turned to the last girl, allowing the first two to get through.

"Fira! We need to get out!" Came the yell of Ali.

"Ok, I'll be right there!" Sierra yelled back, not trying to hide her voice. She looked back at the doorway and her hood fell, showing her red hair.

"Sierra!" Her parents yelled. Her brother just stood there, shocked at seeing his baby sister with his enemy.

"I guess this is goodbye, for now." she said as the two other girls ran out holding three balls. "Ready?"

Crissy smirked, "Of course of course." They ran outside and Ali called out her pidgeoto (sp?) and had it fly them away.

…………………………………………………

Ok, ok, I know it wasn't great, but it's been so long since I've updated, so I needed to do something. Oh, and please reread the story, I fixed it.


End file.
